Błękitna awantura
by ines.sangarinos
Summary: Tuż po pokonaniu Handlarza Cieni, Shepard jest przyszpilona do łóżka i skazana na odpoczynek. Towarzystwa dotrzymuje jej Miranda, ale kiedy z wizytą wpada pewna asari, sielska atmosfera momentalnie się zmienia... One-shot.


Głęboką ciszę, zakłócaną jedynie niegłośnym i jednolitym szumem pracującego w akwarium filtra, przerwał nagły syk. Dźwięk kroków wzmagany stukaniem obcasów odbił się echem od stalowych ścian. Drzwi zasunęły się cicho, a za krótkim machnięciem ręką na ich środku pojawił się czerwony okrąg. Miranda Lawson uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, spoglądając na łóżko w głębi pomieszczenia. Światło padające z akwarium odpychało panujący w pomieszczeniu półmrok, odsłaniając przed jej wzrokiem sylwetkę śpiącej kobiety.

Niespiesznie zeszła po schodach do części prywatnej, włączając z powrotem oświetlenie. Lampy na suficie ożyły z wolna, zalewając powoli kajutę jasnym blaskiem. Zatrzymała się przy łóżku i odłożywszy na szafkę pojemniczek z medi-żelem, spojrzała z rozbawieniem na komandor. Półdługie, kasztanowe włosy opadały jej na twarz, przysłaniając zmarszczone lekko brwi. Usta poruszały się nieznacznie, ale wydobywające się z nich mamrotanie nie przypominało nawet słów. Ku niezadowoleniu Mirandy, gdyż ostatnimi czasy uznała za pasjonujące i niezwykle zabawne słuchanie, cóż takiego Shepard ma do powiedzenia, gdy jej umysł dryfuje po nieznanych krainach. Chociaż informowanie jej następnego dnia o bzdurach, jakie wygadywała, potrafiło być znacznie ciekawsze – szczególnie po najpewniej erotycznym śnie, jaki Shepard miała pewnego dnia w jej obecności. Rumieńce, jakie zawitały na twarzy pani komandor, gdy z pomocą EDI powtórzyła jej dokładnie jej własne słowa kierowane wyraźnie pod adresem Lawson, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zapomni.

Przeniosła rozbawiony wzrok na otwartą książkę, spoczywającą na piersi Shepard. Jej lewa brew powędrowała nieznacznie w górę na widok okładki. Miała świadomość, że książki Kasumi do najmłodszych nie należą, ale myśl, że ten konkretny egzemplarz mógł mieć ponad sto lat była wciąż zaskakująca. Obiło jej się wprawdzie o uszy nazwisko autora tej powieści, ale była ciekawa, czy to on wraz z wydawcą byli cofnięci w rozwoju czy może błędy w tytule miały oznaczać coś istotnego.

- Głupie zombie. Wszędzie tylko zombie – mruknęła niespodziewanie komandor, przekręcając się na bok. Miranda zdążyła w ostatniej chwili uchronić książkę przed upadkiem. Tłumiąc śmiech, odłożyła powieść na stolik i przysiadła na brzegu łóżka. – Rzućmy im Udinę na pożarcie, może się potrują i będzie spokój.

Zdołała zasłonić usta, nim jej śmiech wypełnił pomieszczenie. Kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem, uznała, że wystarczy tego dobrego. Chwyciła lekko Shepard za ramię i potrząsnęła nią delikatnie. Odpowiedziało jej stłumione przez poduszkę zrozpaczone jęknięcie.

- Ale mamo, mogę dziś nie iść do szkoły?

Uniosła brew, spoglądając na Shepard z politowaniem. Gdy pierwszy raz usłyszała podobne słowa, przez dłuższą chwilę była w tak głębokim szoku, że nie potrafiła nic z siebie wydusić. Nie była nawet pewna czy ma się śmiać czy może raczej załamać. Teraz jednak, po kilku miesiącach spędzonych z szaloną komandor, chyba już nic nie było w stanie jej zadziwić.

Z cichym westchnięciem pochyliła się i oparła łokciem o poduszkę. Delikatnie odgarnęła włosy z twarzy Shepard i przysunęła się bliżej, by szepnąć jej na ucho:

- Galaktyka sama się nie uratuje, pani komandor.

Shepard przez chwilę leżała nieruchomo. Jedynie jej pierś unosiła się rytmicznie przy głębokich oddechach. Niemal było słychać trybiki w jej głowie, próbujące usilnie wznowić pracę. Wreszcie, gdy jej umysł zdołał przyswoić zasłyszane słowa, jej powieki drgnęły. Zielone oczy najpierw spoglądały sennie przed siebie, nim poruszyły się, by odszukać błękitne tęczówki Lawson. Na ustach Shepard pojawił się uśmiech.

- Chyba przysnęłam – mruknęła cicho, unosząc rękę, by musnąć palcami policzek Mirandy.

- Bez wątpienia – prychnęła Lawson z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

Uśmiechnęła się szerzej, czując dłoń Shepard zmierzającą niespiesznie na jej kark. Nie przesunęła się ani o milimetr, gdy komandor przekręciła się z powrotem na plecy, wsuwając rękę pod poduszkę. Miała niebywałą okazję spoglądać na nią z góry i musiała się tym nacieszyć. Chociaż były prawie równego wzrostu, a w swoich wysokich obcasach Miranda zdawała się górować nad Shepard, w dziwny sposób zawsze czuła się niższa. Zupełnie jakby emanująca od komandor aura wywyższała ją ponad wszystkimi.

Poczuła lekki, ale ponaglający nacisk na karku i ani przez moment się nie wahała. Z czystą przyjemnością pochyliła się, pozwalając, by ich usta spotkały się w powolnym, spokojnym pocałunku. Czując na wargach dotyk gorącego języka Shepard, rozchyliła je błyskawicznie, przymykając jednocześnie powieki. Fala rozkoszy niespiesznie zalała jej ciało, odrywając ją na chwilę od rzeczywistości. Kiedy jeszcze szukała informacji o wielkiej komandor, by nie popełnić żadnego błędu przy rekonstrukcji, w wielu wywiadach z osobami, które miały niebywałą okazję spędzić czas z Shepard w sposób intymny, powtarzała się jedna i tak sama informacja. Komandor Alex Shepard nie ma sobie równych, gdy idzie o pocałunki. I kilka tygodni temu Miranda miała okazję bezpośrednio się przekonać, że to najczystsza prawda.

Nie był to jednak najlepszy czas na tego typu rzeczy. Kiedy więc poczuła, jak ręka Shepard zaczęła przesuwać się po jej boku, by zatrzymać się na dłużej na biodrze, postanowiła to przerwać, nim dotrą do momentu, z którego będzie znacznie trudniej zrezygnować. Chwyciła więc delikatnie jej nadgarstek i oderwała jej rękę od swojego ciała, by przycisnąć ją do łóżka niedaleko głowy Shepard.

- Nie przyszłam tu, żebyś mogła mnie obmacywać, a żeby posmarować twoje rany i upewnić się, że wracasz do zdrowia – zganiła ją łagodnie. W myślach niemal wybuchła śmiechem na widok wielkich oczu szczeniaczka, jakie dostała w odpowiedzi. – Wiesz dobrze, że to na mnie nie działa.

- Wiem – westchnęła Shepard z rezygnacją. – Ale spróbować zawsze warto.

Pokręciła jedynie głową z rozbawieniem. Długi czas spędzony z wielką komandor Shepard, obrończynią Cytadeli, pierwszym ludzkim Widmem, pogromcą Sarena i Suwerena oraz jedyną ocalałą z katastrofy na Akuzie, pozwolił jej przywyknąć do jej nieraz porażającej logiki.

Usiadła i pomogła Shepard podnieść się do tej samej pozycji. Puściła jej rękę i sięgnęła po medi-żel. Odkręcając wieczko, uważnie obserwowała komandor, która wzięła głębszy oddech i zaczęła powoli ściągać koszulkę przez głowę. Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru przyglądać się grymasowi bólu, który pojawiał się przy napinających się mięśniach pleców. Odłożyła pojemnik i bez większego namysłu odtrąciła dłonie Shepard, by własnoręcznie pomóc jej się uporać z tą częścią garderoby. Odłożyła na łóżko koszulkę i spojrzała z powrotem na komandor, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy jej wzrok padł na płaski brzuch z wyraźnie zarysowanymi mięśniami. Wiele można zarzucić Shepard – z bezmyślnością, brawurą i powalającym tokiem myślenia na czele – ale na polu fizycznej aparycji należało oddać jej honor. Utrzymywała swoje ciało w najwyższej kondycji, a dzięki wielogodzinnym treningom i misjom była silna, szybka i zwinna, o czym Miranda miała okazję przekonać się wielokrotnie – nie tylko na polu bitwy.

Komandor położyła się tym razem na brzuchu, układając głowę na przedramionach, a na twarz Mirandy powróciła powaga. Przyjrzała się badawczo jej plecom, ale na pierwszy rzut oka nic nie wskazywało, że ledwie kilka godzin wcześniej Shepard spadła z drugiego piętra – chyba tylko cudem nie łamiąc sobie przy tym kręgosłupa – a później walczyła na pięści z wściekłym yahgiem. Nie wspominając już o jakże przyjemnym spacerze po kadłubie statku Handlarza Cieni w samym środku potężnej burzy i ciągłych starciach z agentami Handlarza, którzy w większości byli wyszkolonymi komandosami. Należy jeszcze pamiętać o morderczym starciu z Widmem asari, za którą bezmyślnie pognała T'Soni, pozostawiając ledwie przytomną po upadku Shepard samą sobie. Miranda była pewna, że gdyby wraz z Kasumi nie były wystarczająco blisko, by błyskawicznie ruszyć jej na pomoc, komandor mogłaby mieć duży problem, żeby dojść do siebie i wydostać się w porę z płonącego budynku. Natomiast T'Soni w takim przypadku błyskawicznie pożałowałaby swojej decyzji – wręcz mogłaby nie przeżyć konfrontacji z wściekłą Lawson. I nikt nie byłby w stanie jej powstrzymać przed dokonaniem sprawiedliwości, a niebieskie szczątki asari trzeba by było wynieść w pudełku po zapałkach.

- Hej, Lawson! Ja tu jeszcze jestem! I czekam!

Drgnęła, wyrwana nagle z zamyślenia przez donośny głos Shepard.

- Wyobraź sobie, że jeszcze o tobie nie zapomniałam – odparła cicho, ściągając niespiesznie rękawiczki i sięgając po medi-żel.

- A, rozumiem, chciałaś wykorzystać okazję i popodziwiać moją urodę – rzuciła wesoło komandor, przekręcając bardziej głowę na bok, by móc spojrzeć na Mirandę. Wyszczerzyła się z zadowoleniem, widząc rozbawienie, jakie udało jej się wywołać.

- Nie pochlebiaj tak sobie, Shepard, miałam wystarczająco dużo czasu, by na ciebie popatrzeć.

- I jeszcze ci mało? Rany, kobieto, ja wiem, że jesteś niewyżyta, ale ile można?! – jęknęła teatralnie, za co momentalnie dostała po głowie. Nie poczuła, rzecz jasna, ani grama skruchy, a jedynie roześmiała się cicho.

- Jesteś niereformowalna – prychnęła Miranda niedowierzająco, ale wyraźnie powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

Nie była ślepa, widziała wyraźnie, że Shepard próbuje ją rozbawić przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji – szczególnie, gdy w pobliżu znajduje się ktoś jeszcze, by publicznie pokazać, że Królowa Lodu potrafi się śmiać. Doceniała jej starania, gdyż prawdę mówiąc, nikomu do tej pory nie zależało, by w jakiś sposób przedostać się przez barierę, jaką Miranda postawiła wokół siebie. Nikomu prócz Shepard, której zachowanie czasem ją zwyczajnie rozczulało. Niekiedy miała wrażenie, że nie ma do czynienia z dorosłą kobietą, dowodzącą statkiem, a z psotnym, małym kotkiem, który raz się łazi, by go pogłaskać, a raz zaskakuje psotami. Podejrzewała, że takie dobrowolne zniżanie się do poziomu niegodnego wręcz komuś na jej stanowisku, pomagało jej utrzymać równowagę psychiczną, która zwyczajnie musiała być zachwiana przy przeżyciach, jakie Shepard ma za sobą. Musiała przyznać, że to dość sprytne i skuteczne posunięcie, ale nierzadko ręce jej opadały, gdy zbyt długo była zmuszona wysłuchiwać tych wszystkich głupot, opuszczających usta komandor.

Nabrała palcami odrobinę medi-żelu i zaczęła starannie smarować plecy komandor, masując delikatnie miejsca, które wcześniej wskazała jej Chakwas. Zewnętrzne rany zdążyły się już wygoić, ale mięśnie wciąż nie wróciły do pełnej sprawności, czego skutkiem były fale bólu przy niektórych ruchach. Przez to też Shepard dostała zakaz wstawania z łóżka połączony z nakazem odpoczynku – co z początku niezmiernie przybiło komandor, ale bardzo szybko znalazła pozytywne strony – ktoś musiał jej usługiwać, dopóki nie uzyska pozwolenia na opuszczenie swojej kajuty. Kasumi z miejsca zgłosiła się na ochotnika, ale jej entuzjazm wyraźnie przygasł, gdy Miranda pozwoliła sobie jej przypomnieć, kto nadzorował projekt Łazarz i czyim obowiązkiem jest zadbanie o pełnię zdrowia Shepard. Rzecz jasna nie miała na to wpływu zazdrość. A przynajmniej nie w pełni.

- Miri…? – wymruczała nagle Shepard całkowicie rozleniwionym głosem. Zerknęła na nią pytająco, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem na widok jej przymkniętych powiek i wypisanej na twarzy czystej przyjemności. – Czemu nie zdejmujesz częściej tych przeklętych rękawiczek? Masz takie delikatne dłonie…

Westchnęła cicho. Shepard nie pierwszy raz powracała do tego tematu, a z każdym kolejnym było to coraz bardziej męczące.

- Już ci tłumaczyłam, Lexi, mam dużo pracy, a raporty nie będą się same pisały. Szczególnie te, którymi ty powinnaś się zająć – upomniała ją łagodnie. Rozumiała, że Shepard była człowiekiem czynu i mogła się zwyczajnie męczyć siedzeniem nad tak zwaną papierkową robotą, ale niekiedy jej ignorancja na tym polu przekraczała wszelkie granice.

- To… Jeśli sama będę za siebie pisała raporty… Będziesz miała więcej czasu?

Wywróciła oczami, niemal siłą powstrzymując się przed uderzeniem się dłonią w czoło.

- Powiedz mi, Shepard, jak ty na to wpadłaś? – prychnęła kpiąco, a komandor zaśmiała się z zakłopotaniem.

- Boleśnie?

- Najwyraźniej – przyznała z lekkim jadem w głosie.

- Daj spokój, Miri, przecież wiesz dobrze, że nie jestem tępa.

- Po twoim zachowaniu tego akurat nie widać.

Shepard warknęła pod nosem i oparła dłonie na łóżku, by się podnieść, ale Miranda to przewidziała. Błyskawicznie oparła dłonie na jej ramionach i przycisnęła ją z powrotem do materaca.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby pozwoliła ci wstać – ostrzegła niebezpiecznym tonem, chociaż wewnętrznie wypełniało ją rozbawienie. – Dopóki nie uznam, że wolno ci się podnieść, nie masz prawa nawet próbować.

- I pomyślałby kto, że to ja dowodzę tym statkiem – westchnęła Shepard z pozorną rezygnacją.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i oparła łokciem na poduszce, by móc szepnąć jej na ucho:

- Oczywiście, że dowodzisz. Dopóki jesteś w stanie. Natomiast w takich chwilach jak ta, jesteś pod moją opieką i dla własnego dobra powinnaś mnie słuchać.

- Czyżbyś mi groziła? – W głosie Shepard zabrzmiała wyraźnie ciekawość.

- Ależ skąd, _pani komandor_ – zaprzeczyła, akcentując starannie ostatnie dwa słowa. Odczekała chwilę, wprowadzając w atmosferę nutkę napięcia. Starając się zniżyć głos do zmysłowego tonu, dodała – Chciałam jedynie zauważyć, że jeśli będziesz niegrzeczna, ominie cię… nagroda.

Reakcja Shepard była dokładnie taka, jak przewidziała. Jej twarz przybrała rozmarzony wyraz, w oczach pojawił się blask, który błyskawicznie przeobraził się w iskierki lekkiego podniecenia, a ciałem zawładnęło wyraźnie widoczne napięcie. Z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem usiadła z powrotem i wróciła do rozmasowywania spiętych mięśnie. Po chwili poczuła, jak Shepard rozluźnia się pod jej dotykiem. Nie minęło pół minuty, a pomieszczenie wypełniło ciche, pełne zadowolenia mruczenie. Była święcie przekonana, że gdyby tylko komandor mogła, zaczęłaby ocierać się o jej ręce. W takich momentach zastanawiała się, czy Shepard zamiast śniadania nie powinna przypadkiem dostawać miseczki z mlekiem.

Pół godziny później przeciągnęła się mocno, aż strzyknął jej kręgosłup między łopatkami. Pozwoliła sobie zignorować pełen protestu jęk Shepard. Całe jej ramiona były już wykończone i same domagały się masażu. W normalnych okolicznościach przekonałaby Shepard do wynagrodzenia jej trudu jaki włożyła w zadbanie o jej powrót do zdrowia. Niestety przeszkodę w tym stanowiły rygorystyczne zasady, jakie Chakwas nałożyła na komandor – między innymi zakaz wstawania z łóżka i jakiegokolwiek wysiłku. Masaż mógł się wydawać błahą czynnością, ale zdążyła się przekonać, że wcale nie jest taki prosty do wykonania, więc nie mogła wymagać od Shepard czegoś, co kolidowałoby z zaleceniami doktor.

- Możesz to robić częściej – stwierdziła Shepard leniwie. Kpiące spojrzenie, jakie otrzymała w odpowiedz, zdawało się zupełnie nie robić na niej wrażenia. Miranda nie była tylko pewna, czy to komandor zdążyła się już na nie uodpornić, czy ona sama straciła w tym wprawę. – No poważnie, dawno nie czułam się tak dobrze.

Nie całkiem wierzyła w ten zrelaksowany ton, ale w gruncie rzeczy Shepard nie miała powodu, by ją okłamywać. Wprawdzie mogła udawać, że masaż sprawił jej przyjemność, by nie urazić Mirandy. Znając ją, byłaby do tego jak najbardziej zdolna, ale mimo wszystko doskonale wiedziała, co ją czeka, gdyby próbowała chociaż kłamać.

- Czy tobie aby nie jest za dobrze? – zapytała po chwili, gdy Shepard wciąż nie poczyniła żadnego ruchu, by chociaż kiwnąć palcem.

Uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem, słysząc przeczące mruknięcie. Wywróciła oczami, ale powstrzymała się od komentarza. Chakwas prosiła, by nie dopiekała zanadto komandor – jej zdaniem dobre samopoczucie przyspiesza proces regeneracji. Oczywiście nie chciała się kłócić z wyszkoloną doktor o wieloletnim doświadczeniu zawodowym. Chociaż nie całkiem wzięła sobie do serca akurat tę uwagę, ale jeśli miało to pomóc jakoś Shepard, wolała powstrzymać się od dalszych docinków. Miała nadzieję, że komandor doceni to poświęcenie.

- Dalej, podnieś się, nie możesz tak leżeć cały dzień – zwróciła jej łagodnie uwagę, szturchając ją lekko pod żebra. Shepard momentalnie się wykręciła i prawie odskoczyła, próbując odsunąć się od jej ręki.

- No dobra, dobra, już wstaję. Po co te nerwy?

Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie na ten niezadowolony ton. W wielu przypadkach wystarczyło pamiętać, gdzie Shepard ma łaskotki, by dostać czego tylko sobie zażyczyła. Podała Shepard jej koszulkę, a sama poprawiła poduszki, układając je tak, by komandor mogła wygodnie usiąść. Co też szybko zrobiła, próbują złapać Mirandę i przyciągnąć ją do siebie. Lawson zdołała wyślizgnąć się z pułapki, nim było za późno. Wstała pospiesznie z łóżka, odchodząc na bezpieczną odległość.

-Możemy o tym pomyśleć, jak wypiję kawę – powiedziała stanowczo, cofając się powoli od drzwi. Shepard westchnęła ciężko, z niezadowoleniem krzyżując ręce na piersi. Po raz kolejny komandor skojarzyła jej się z naburmuszonym i obrażonym kociakiem. Musiała tylko wyjątkowo uważać, by nie roześmiać się głośno. – Potrzebujesz czegoś z dołu? – Milczące zaprzeczenie ruchem głowy nasiliło tylko obraz podsuwany jej przez wyobraźnię. Zaśmiała się cicho i obróciła, by otworzyć drzwi.

- A przyniesiesz mi płatki? – zapytała Shepard gwałtownie zatrzymując ją w pół kroku. Zerknęła przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się szerzej na widok proszącego spojrzenia.

- Niech zgadnę, czekoladowe kuleczki w wiśniowym jogurcie? – Rozmarzony wzrok Shepard podpowiedział jej, że trafiła w dziesiątkę. – Niech stracę – westchnęła na pokaz. Opuściła kajutę kapitańską odprowadzana wesołym, tryumfalnym okrzykiem Shepard.

Zjechała windą na poziom kwater załogi. Przez mesę przeszła, nie zadając sobie trudu, by wymienić uprzejmości z kimkolwiek. Nie czuła się w obowiązku utrzymywać dobrych stosunków z załogą statku. Nikt jak dotąd nie próbował jej też przekonywać do zmiany nastawienia – Shepard była wyjątkiem potwierdzającym regułę. Odnosiła wrażenie, że tak po prostu wszystkim było łatwiej i nie mogła ich za to winić. Od najmłodszych lat ojciec wpajał jej, że jej zdolności przewyższają innych ludzi i zwyczajnie jest od nich lepsza. Częściowo udało jej się wyplenić z siebie takie myślenie – na przełomie wielu lat – ale wciąż nie robiła nic, by zjednać sobie sojuszników.

Czekając na powrót kucharza, który jak na złość musiał akurat teraz gdzieś się wynieść, włączyła ekspres do kawy i sięgnęła do szafki, by przygotować te nieszczęsne płatki. Czuła na sobie zdumione spojrzenia wielu par oczu. Wzięła głębszy oddech na uspokojenie, chociaż wszystko w niej aż paliło się, by posłać im jadowitą uwagę. Nie mogła się jednak dziwić ich zdumieniu. Nie od dziś było wiadomo, że tylko Shepard jada te konkretne kuleczki i biada temu, kto ośmieliłby się uszczuplić jej zapasy.

- Nie jestem pewien, czy to aby dobry pomysł, panno Lawson – ośmielił się zauważyć jakiś głos za jej plecami.

Obróciła się gwałtownie z rosnącą błyskawicznie irytacją. Odetchnęła, widząc przed sobą uśmiechającego się szeroko kucharza. Jako jedyny nie przejawiał ani odrobiny zaskoczenia, co znów nie było takie niezwykłe, zważywszy że znał jej upodobania kulinarne i wiedział, że za nic nie tknęłaby żadnej odmiany płatków śniadaniowych, uważając taki posiłek za zaśmiecanie organizmu.

- Gardner – skinęła mu głową, nim odwróciła się do ekspresu, który właśnie kończył szykować jej kawę. – Przygotowałeś, o co cię prosiłam?

- Wręcz nie chciałbym się narazić samym myśleniem, że mógłbym tego nie zrobić – odparł spokojnie kucharz, sięgając do lodówki.

Z zadowoleniem przyjrzała się okazałemu pucharkowi, stojącemu spokojnie na tacy tuż obok jej kawy i miseczki z płatkami dla Shepard. Wyjątkowo pozwoliła sobie posłać Rupertowi nieznaczny uśmiech w ramach podziękowania. Gardner ze swojej strony skinął jej głową i zaczął grzebać po szafkach. Nie czekała, by dowiedzieć się, czego szukał. Ostrożnie uniosła tacę biotyką i udała się z nią do windy, by wrócić na najwyższy poziom statku.

Była wyjątkowo niezadowolona. A jednocześnie całkowicie zrelaksowana i podekscytowana. I nie potrafiła powiedzieć, które uczucia są silniejsze. Po tym cudownym masażu czuła niedosyt i liczyła na więcej. Chociażby na szybki pocałunek. Jakoś jej nie przyszło do głowy, że Miranda może sobie zwyczajnie pójść. Wprawdzie jej pytanie czy coś przynieść wyraźnie mówiło, że zamierzała wrócić, ale jednak Alex została sama. A naprawdę nie lubiła zostawać, gdy ktoś taki jak Miranda doprowadzał ją chwilę wcześniej prawie do euforii.

Westchnęła z rezygnacją. Włączyła z powrotem muzykę, którą EDI musiała wyłączyć, gdy jej się przysnęło. Oparła się wygodnie o poduszki, spoglądając wyczekująco na drzwi. Mogła wprawdzie zapytać EDI gdzie jest Lawson i co dokładnie robi, ale nie chciała zdradzać jej zaufania. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, przypominając sobie, jak z początku nie potrafiła znieść samego towarzystwa Królowej Lodu. Ten wizerunek piekielnie działał jej na nerwach. Może nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby nie obudziła się wcześniej, jeszcze w czasie prac nad przywróceniem jej do życia. Pamiętała wszystko nazwyczaj wyraźnie i wrażenie było niesamowite. Najpierw ogarnęło ją błogie uczucie lekkości. Miała to dziwne wrażenie, jakby płynęła gdzieś w przestworzach. Później otworzyła oczy i zalał ją jasny blask. Powoli docierała do niej świadomość, że jej ciało płonie bólem, ale umysł był zbyt zaaferowany otaczającą ją bielą. Słyszała jakieś niewyraźne głosy, ale nie mogła zrozumieć słów. I wtedy… pomyślała, że znalazła się w jakimś raju, a nad nią stanęła najprawdziwsza anielica. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tak pięknej kobiety. Ciemne, prawie czarne włosy opadały delikatnie na jej ramiona, okalając piękną twarz i kontrastując z jasną cerą. Jej uroda bezsprzecznie zniewalała, ale w pełni Shepard zatonęła dopiero w jej oczach. Błękitne, jasne niczym toń najczystszego morza, przyciągały wzrok, więżąc go i nie pozwalając oderwać oczu od tego cudu natury. Nie potrafiła się powstrzymać, musiała chociaż spróbować jej dotknąć, przekonać się czy ta niezwykła kobieta jest prawdziwa, czy może to tylko wyobraźnia ją zwodzi. Ku jej rozpaczy brunetka zatrzymała jej rękę, nim zdążyła sięgnąć do jej twarzy. Powiedziała coś cicho, ale rozkojarzone myśli Alex nie mogły się skupić na słowach. Poczuła za to, że kobieta uścisnęła nieznacznie jej dłoń, nim delikatnie nakłoniła ją do opuszczenia ręki. Chociaż jej postawa zdawała się być surowa, spojrzenie wyraźnie złagodniało. Shepard odpłynęła z powrotem gdzieś w przestrzeń pod wpływem podanych jej leków. Na skraju świadomości została jej myśl, postanowienie, że odnajdzie tę kobietę, gdy tylko będzie miała kolejną okazję. I odnalazła, a jakże. Niestety przy drugim spojrzeniu jej nieprzystępne zachowanie sprawiło, że umysł Shepard potraktował wcześniejsze wydarzenia jako usterkę przy pracy wyobraźni. Na przełomie tych wielu, długich tygodni miała jednak okazję się przekonać, że wizerunek, jaki starannie kreowała Miranda, był w większości bujdą na resorach.

- Nad czym tak dogłębnie rozmyślasz?

Poderwała głowę, by spojrzeć ze zdziwieniem na Mirandę. Wprost nie mogła uwierzyć, że nie usłyszała jej kroków. Charakterystyczne stukanie jej obcasów potrafiła wychwycić pośród hałasu pracujących silników, czy w pobliżu startującego statku. Niezwykle rzadko Lawson miała okazję ją zaskoczyć. Czasem miała wrażenie, że jej zmysły były zaprogramowane i wyczulone na wykrywanie jej obecności.

- Tak sobie tylko wspominałam – odpowiedziała cicho. Nie mówiła nigdy Mirandzie, że pamiętała tę chwilę przebudzenia i jakoś nie spieszyła się do przyznawania tego. Bała się, że Lawson mogłaby to potraktować jako osobisty błąd, a Alex nie chciała dawać jej powodu do zmartwień. – Co tam masz? – zmieniła szybko temat, zerkając z ciekawością na unoszącą się nad ręką Mirandy metalową tackę.

Jej ciekawość momentalnie osiągnęła poziom krytyczny na widok tajemniczego uśmieszku Lawson. Nie odrywała od niej wzroku, gdy brunetka wyjątkowo niespiesznie przeszła przez jej kajutę, by zatrzymać się na chwilę przy łóżku. Nienawidziła. Po prostu nienawidziła, jak Miranda spoglądała na nią z góry z tym denerwującym, wywyższającym uśmieszkiem. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z wyjątkowo niskiego poziomu cierpliwości Shepard i z pewnością świetnie się bawiła, trzymając ją w niepewności. Co niekoniecznie podobało się tej drugiej stronie. Alex rozważała już zerwanie się gwałtownie z łóżka, pomimo zakazu Chakwas – czego pewnie później by żałowała, ale po prostu nie mogła tak usiedzieć w miejscu. Na szczęście jednak Miranda musiała uznać, że wystarczy tego znęcania się i z uśmiechem postawiła tacę na stoliku przy łóżku.

Shepard zerknęła na nią podejrzliwie i dopiero wówczas ostrożnie zerknęła na naczynia. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie na widok zamówionych płatków i kubka z czarną kawą, którą Miranda miała w zwyczaju pijać. Kiedy zaś zerknęła na pucharek, oczy rozbłysły jej entuzjazmem i radością. Już miała się przykleić do tej niespodzianki, ale błyskawicznie dostała po rękach. Spojrzała z urazą na brunetkę, która spokojnie wzięła swój kubek i odeszła, by usiąść wygodnie na sofie.

- Nikt cię nie uczył, że deser je się dopiero na końcu? – zapytała spokojnie, pociągając łyk gorącej, aromatycznej kawy.

Nie mogła powstrzymać smutnej miny. Z żalem spoglądała na pucharek pełen jej ulubionych lodów z bitą śmietaną i kawałkami owoców. Nie miała wprawdzie bladego pojęcia, skąd Miranda wytrzasnęła świeże owoce, ale jakoś mało ją to interesowało. Deser niemal krzyczał do niej błagalnie „Zjedz mnie!", ale wiedziała, że z Mirandą nie warto się kłócić. Ze smutkiem sięgnęła po miseczkę z nieszczęsnymi kuleczkami, plując sobie w brodę, że zachciało jej się przekąski. Bała się nieco, że lody zdążą się roztopić, nim będzie miała okazję się nimi nasycić. Żeby tego uniknąć, miała do dyspozycji tylko jedno, jedyne wyjście – wrąbać płatki z prędkością światła. A jeśli miałaby się przy tym udławić, to mówi się trudno. Takie ryzyko było warte podjęcia.

Mogła się założyć, że słyszała śmiech Mirandy, gdy się rzuciła na płatki z zamiarem pożarcia ich w trybie natychmiastowym. Pewnie gdyby sama siebie widziała, też miałaby nie mały ubaw. Będąc jednak w takiej, a nie innej sytuacji, nie było jej wcale do śmiechu. Wręcz przeciwnie, uznała, że Miranda wyjątkowo wykazała się wrednością.

- Zjedzone! Mogę się zabrać za lody? – rzuciła błyskawicznie i ze zniecierpliwieniem, gdy tylko miska po płatkach zalśniła czystością. Ciepły śmiech Lawson odbił się echem od ścian. Fakt, nie powinna jej pytać o zgodę, skoro sama dowodziła na tym statku, ale nie chciała znowu dostać po łapach, gdyby się zanadto pospieszyła. Nie lubiła podpadać Mirandzie, dlatego jednak wolała się upewnić, czy ma jej zgodę na przyssanie się do pucharka z deserem.

- Wiesz, czasem mam nieodparte wrażenie, że zadaję się z dzieckiem – odparła Miranda kpiąco. W normalnych okolicznościach Alex posłałaby jej nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, ale wolała nie ryzykować teraz, że mogłaby nie uzyskać zgody. Tym bardziej, że aż się cała rwała, by dopaść ten deser. I wcale jej nie obchodziło, że tylko podsuwa Lawson kolejne powody do śmiechu. Wręcz posądziłaby ją o sadyzm, gdyby jej na niej nie zależało tak bardzo. – Możesz. W końcu nie przyniosłam ich tu po to, żeby stały do patrzenia.

Wydała z siebie triumfalny okrzyk i sięgnęła po pucharek, praktycznie przyklejając się do niego z miejsca. Nabrała na łyżeczkę tyle lodów, ile tylko się zmieściło i wpakowała sobie do ust, uśmiechając się błogo i przymykając oczy z przyjemności. Ku jej zdumieniu wciąż były zimne, jakby dopiero co wyjęte z zamrażarki, chociaż sam pucharek w dotyku był raczej ciepły. Nie miała zamiaru jednak rozwiązywać tej zagadki. Teraz priorytetem było napawanie się cudownym smakiem śmietankowego przysmaku z kawałkami czekolady.

Zdążyła pochłonąć połowę zawartości pucharku, nim częściowo udało jej się wrócić do rzeczywistości. Rozsiadła się wygodniej na łóżku, zerkając na Mirandę, która wpatrywała się w nią z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. Kubek po kawie stał pusty na stoliku, ale Lawson nie wyglądała, jakby cierpiała na brak zajęcia. Poniekąd Shepard była ciekawa, jak wielkie pośmiewisko z siebie zrobiła, ale chyba wolała o to nie pytać. Jeszcze mogłaby dostać odpowiedź, która nie przypadłaby jej do gustu. Chciała za to zaproponować jej, by się poczęstowała deserem, ale nim miała okazję, niespodziewanie rozległ się głos EDI.

- Shepard, doktor T'Soni prosi o pozwolenie na wejście na pokład i rozmowę. Nie chciała zdradzić szczegółowego celu wizyty – poinformowała syntetycznym tonem.

Patrząc akurat prosto na Mirandę, zauważyła bez trudu momentalną zmianę. W jednej chwili zniknęło całe rozbawienie, a zrelaksowany wyraz twarzy zastąpiła kamienna maska całkowitego opanowania. Tylko w jej oczach błyszczały iskierki złości. Westchnęła z rezygnacją. Nie chciała urazić Liary i odsyłać ją bez słowa, ale też nie chciała, by Miranda się denerwowała.

- Wpuść ją, ale poinformuj, że Chakwas kazała mi odpoczywać, więc może dostać jedynie kilka minut – odparła w końcu, jedynie odrobinę zniekształcając prawdę.

- Przyjęłam. Wylogowuję cię, Shepard.

Po słowach EDI w kajucie zagościła nieprzyjemna, głęboka cisza. Niezadowolenie Mirandy wyraźnie się pogłębiło wraz z wyrzutami sumienia, jakie zagościły w duszy Alex. Z rezygnacją odstawiła pucharek na stolik i odrzuciła na bok pościel. Ledwie postawiła stopy na podłodze, nawet nie zdążyła się wyprostować, a dostrzegła jedynie nagły błysk i uderzyła w nią ciemna energia, posyłając ją z powrotem na łóżko z taką siłą, że na moment zabrakło jej tchu.

- Wybierasz się dokądś? – wycedziła Miranda z wyraźną irytacją. – O ile pamiętam, masz całkowity zakaz opuszczania łóżka.

- Nic by mi się nie stało, jakbym na chwilę usiadła obok ciebie – odparła z lekką urazą, siadając. Mogła zrozumieć, że Lawson może nie być zadowolona z wizyty Liary, ale to nie powód, żeby wyżywała się na niej.

- Zostajesz w łóżku.

Zmrużyła nieznacznie oczy. Stanowczy ton Mirandy wyraźnie mówił, że wszelkie sprzeciwy nie będą w ogóle brane pod uwagę. Zawsze jednak pozostawało inne wyjście. I zamierzała wykorzystać je z pełną premedytacją. Błyskawicznie skoncentrowała biotykę i z zadowoleniem ujrzała, jak niebieski blask otacza zdziwioną brunetkę. Wystarczył potem jeden, gwałtowny ruch ręki, by Miranda wylądowała na łóżku obok niej. Usiadła z poirytowanym westchnięciem i posłała Shepard niezadowolone spojrzenie. Odgarnęła z twarzy ciemne włosy i chciała wstać, ale Alex ją powstrzymała, obejmując ramionami jej talię. Przytuliła się do jej pleców, opierając brodę na jej barku.

- Miri, daj spokój, to tylko kilka minut – szepnęła jej łagodnie na ucho. – Nawet nie zauważysz, jak to zleci i już jej nie będzie. I nie denerwuj się, nie mam zamiaru jej zatrzymywać. Pewnie będzie chciała tylko podziękować za pomoc i wróci do swoich spraw. – Poczuła, że Miranda nieznacznie się zrelaksowała. Uśmiechnęła się psotnie. – Ale będziesz grzeczna, prawda?

- To zależy od T'Soni – padła krótka odpowiedź.

Wywróciła oczami, ale poczuła ulgę, że irytacja w głosie Mirandy wyraźnie się zmniejszyła. Pocałowała ją szybko w policzek i odsunęła się akurat, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z cichym sykiem. Westchnęła cicho, gdy Miranda bez słowa wstała i odeszła z powrotem na sofę, krzyżując ręce na piersi i nawet nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem stojącej w progi asari. Czasami ten ośli upór Lawson naprawdę działał jej na nerwy. Tym bardziej, że wciąż nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego była tak wściekła. Fakt, Liara uznała, że jej dane są ważniejsze, ale przecież nic wielkiego się nie stało, prawda? Wszystko zakończyło się Happy Endem i nikt nie powinien się denerwować. Szkoda tylko, że Miranda nie podzielała jej punktu widzenia.

Przywołała na twarz lekki uśmiech i przywitała asari, która jakby nieśmiało podeszła do łóżka. Zaśmiała się w duchu. Liara zawsze zdawała się być taka niepewna, czasem nawet nieporadna. Przez dwa lata nieobecności Shepard udało jej się nieco stwardnieć, ale wciąż kryła się wewnątrz niej ta grzeczna naukowiec, która sama wpakowała się w pułapkę i nie potrafiła z niej wyjść.

- Shepard, jak się czujesz? Doktor Chakwas powiedziała, że mam cię nie przemęczać – odezwała się cicho Liara, spoglądając na nią z czymś pokroju troski. Od strony sofy rozległo się kpiące prychnięcie. Asari obróciła się ze zdziwieniem i zmarszczyła nieco brwi z lekkim niezadowoleniem. – Panno Lawson – skinęła głową.

- T'Soni. – Miranda nie drgnęła, wyraźnie ani myśląc odwzajemniać gest powitania, a w jej głosie brzmiał jedynie chłód.

Alex westchnęła znów z rezygnacją, spoglądając w sufit. Gestem nakazała Liarze usiąść na brzegu łóżka, starannie ignorując mordercze spojrzenie Lawson. Co też nie było takie proste, kiedy dostawała niemal gęsiej skórki od jej wzroku.

- Bywało gorzej. W końcu jeszcze żyję – rzuciła z zamiarem rozładowania atmosfery. Jej mały żarcik wyraźnie nie uzyskał zamierzonego efektu. Podrapała się nerwowo po karku, desperacko szukając czegoś, czym można by przegonić tę niezręczną ciszę. – To mówisz, że rozmawiałaś z Chakwas? Szybko wam to poszło, sądziłam, że macie raczej dużo do omówienia, skoro nie widziałyście się tyle czasu.

- Właściwie jesteśmy na bieżąco ze wszystkimi sprawami – odparła Liara z wolna. – Utrzymujemy z Karin stały kontakt od czasu… tamtej katastrofy.

- Znaczy od mojej śmierci? – Asari niechętnie przytaknęła. Alex naprawdę nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego ludzie robią z tego takie tabu. Zginęła i tyle. Zdarza się. – Cieszę się, że udało wam się zawrzeć trwalszą znajomość. Iluzja twierdził, że cała załoga się rozpadła.

- Cerberus także się może mylić – stwierdziła T'Soni, prawie nieznacznie zerkając w kierunku Mirandy. Shepard zaczęła się modlić, żeby te kilka minut minęło, _zanim_ zacznie się wojna. – Shepard, właściwie chciałam…

- Przeprosić za pozostawienie jej na śmierć? – wtrąciła Lawson błyskawicznie, a komandor zasłoniła twarz dłonią.

_No i się zaczyna…_

- Wydawało mi się, że rozmawiam z Shepard, a nie jej adwokatem – odpowiedziała Liara zadziwiająco zimno jak na nią.

- Możesz być pewna, że gdybym była jej adwokatem, skończyłabyś z wyrokiem zaraz po tym, jak ją zostawiłaś na pastwę losu.

- Uznałam, że wraz z panną Goto jesteście w stanie udzielić jej stosownej pomocy. Wygląda na to, że mogłam się mylić.

Musiała to zakończyć. Najlepiej jak najszybciej. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby ta dyskusja nabrała tempa, jak rozpędzająca się z wolna lawina. Miała pewne obawy, że mogłoby dojść nie tyle do rękoczynów, co iskrzącej wszędzie wokół biotyki, przez którą mogłaby ucierpieć cała Normandia.

- Dosyć, wystarczy tego. Nie ma powodu do kłótni. Mamy większe zmartwienia, niż kto kogo…

- Shepard, zamilcz – przerwała jej Miranda, nawet na nią nie patrząc. – Zachowaj swoje idealistyczne pogawędki na inną okazję. T'Soni i ja musimy sobie wyraźnie kilka spraw wyjaśnić. Bez twojego udziału. – Wstała niespiesznie z sofy i powoli podeszła do łóżka, by spojrzeć na Liarę z góry. Ta wyraźnie poczuła się nieswojo, bo również się podniosła, ale jej wzrost nie wystarczył, by dorównać Mirandzie. – Musisz wiedzieć, że Shepard otrzymała najlepszą pomoc, jaka w tamtej chwili była możliwa. W innym przypadku leżałaby teraz w stacji medycznej, a te twoje bzdurne dane zwiałyby ci sprzed nosa.

- To nie były żadne bzdury, tylko informacje o Handlarzu Cieni! – warknęła Liara, zaciskając pięści.

Alex nie mogła ukryć, że była w szoku. T'Soni już raz ją zdziwiła w ostatnim czasie, gdy groziła kupcowi komandosami asari, ale takiej agresji tym bardziej by się po niej nie spodziewała. Miała wielką nadzieję, że Miranda wie co robi. Chociaż ten szyderczy uśmieszek dziwnie sprawiał, że jej nadzieje zdawały się być płonne.

- Czyżbym nadepnęła na odcisk? – zapytała spokojnie, krzyżując znów ręce na piersi. – Widzisz, T'Soni, dla zwykłej zemsty najpierw porzuciłaś Shepard, a teraz aż się palisz, żeby urządzić awanturę na jej statku.

- Odezwała się ta, co porwała małe dziecko od ojca – prychnęła asari, a na twarzy Mirandy w jednej chwili pojawiła się wściekłość.

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Lawson chwyciła Liarę za uniform na piersi i wręcz uderzyła nią o ścianę, jakby chciała ją na niej rozsmarować, ozdabiając metal oryginalnym, niebieskim deseniem. Shepard zaklęła pod nosem i chciała się zerwać, by je rozdzielić, ale biotyka Mirandy przyszpiliła ją znów do łóżka.

- Mówiłam, że masz tam zostać? – rzuciła przez ramię. Szybko skupiła uwagę z powrotem na T'Soni, która bez skutku próbowała wyrwać się z jej żelaznego uścisku. – Uratowałam Orianę i podarowałam jej prawdziwą, _kochającą_ rodzinę. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, nie zostawiam bliskich mi osób bez pomocy. I nie wypowiadaj się na tematy, o których nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia – wycedziła niebezpiecznie cichym głosem. Alex poczuła aż ciarki, ale na Liarę najwyraźniej podziałało to jak płachta na byka, bo roześmiała się kpiąco.

- Mówisz o pomaganiu, a sama należysz do organizacji terrorystycznej, która przeprowadza chore eksperymenty na ludziach, których udaje, że chroni. Wyczuwam tu lekką hipokryzję – zakpiła asari, wyraźnie nie zdając sobie sprawy, do czego sama doprowadza. – Więcej, mogę się założyć, że miałaś swój udział w tych idiotycznych badaniach na Akuzie, gdzie, jak pewnie pamiętasz, oddział Shep…

- Dość tego! – ucięła Miranda tak gwałtownie i z taką stanowczością, że pewnie i sami Żniwiarze woleliby zastosować taktyczny odwrót. – Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru wysłuchiwać dalej tych oskarżeń. Masz się w tej chwili wynieść z pokładu i więcej tu nie wracać, czy to jasne?

Gdyby Alex była na miejscu Liary, od razu by posłuchała tego rozkazu. Biotyka wręcz iskrzyła już w powietrzu, a wściekłość wyraźnie emanowała z Mirandy. Zaczynała się już poważnie obawiać o stan statku, jeśli ta dyskusja będzie trwała dalej, a postawa Liary wcale nie wskazywała, że na tym miało się zakończyć.

- Nie możesz mnie stąd wyrzucić. Shepard dowodzi Normandią i to ona wydaje rozkazy…

- Pozwól, że cię poprawię, w _tej chwili_ rozkazy wydaję _JA_, bo z twojej winy Alex ma całkowity zakaz opuszczania łóżka. Do ciebie naprawdę nie dociera, że ryzykowała własne życie, żeby zdobyć te twoje cholerne informacje? Zbyt ciężko jest zrozumieć, że mogła sobie skręcić kark albo wykrwawić się, a ciebie i tak by to ominęło, bo byłaś tak zaślepiona zemstą, że uznałaś, że te dane są ważniejsze niż jej życie? Zastanów się nad sobą! I daję ci ostatnią szansę, albo wyjdziesz stąd z własnej woli, albo ci w tym pomogę – wycedziła Miranda niemal z furią.

Shepard przeszło przez myśl, że gdy dojdzie do ostatecznej inwazji Żniwiarzy, można by poprosić Liarę, by znowu podenerwowała nieco Lawson. Miranda była niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem, kiedy była spokojna i opanowana, ale w stanie takiej wściekłości była już raczej chodzącą apokalipsą.

- Chciałabym to zobaczyć – prychnęła Liara, popełniając tym samym największy błąd.

Shepard uderzyła się dłonią w czoło, a w oczach Mirandy na moment pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk, na widok którego asari powinna była zwiewać, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Czego oczywiście nie zrobiła, będąc absurdalnie pewną siebie. Alex była bardziej niż ciekawa, skąd to się w niej wzięło. Zapamiętała ją jako niepozorną osóbkę, która preferowała pokojowe rozwiązania. Najwyraźniej ominęło ją więcej, niż mogłaby się spodziewać. Tym razem jednak nie tylko Liara miała ją zaskoczyć, bo i Miranda zrobiła coś, czego w życiu by po niej nie oczekiwała.

Lawson bowiem, ku zdumieniu ogółu – w tym najpewniej Jokera i EDI – puściła ubranie Liary… by ledwie ułamek sekundy później chwycić ją za te jej asarskie macki na głowie. Z ust T'Soni wyrwał się okrzyk zaskoczenia i lekkiego bólu. Nie żeby zrobiło to jakieś wrażenie na Mirandzie, która nie oglądając się, pociągnęła ją do drzwi.

- Ostrzegałam. Dałam ci nawet wybór – powiedziała brunetka cicho, ciągnąc wyrywającą się asari do windy.

Alex oglądała ten nieoczekiwany obrót sytuacji oczami wielkimi jak spodki i ze szczęką opadającą przynajmniej dwa piętra niżej. Była w takim szoku, że nawet nie próbowała się podnieść, by popędzić za nimi. Chociaż znając życie, gdyby tylko o tym pomyślała, z miejsca wylądowałaby znów na łóżku. Była w stanie jedynie wpatrywać się otępiale w drzwi, nie bardzo potrafiąc pojąc, że to, co miała niebywałą okazję zobaczyć, wydarzyło się naprawdę.

Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową i dotknęła ostrożnie czoła, sprawdzając, czy się sparzy.

- Chyba zaczynam mieć zwidy – mruknęła do siebie. Chciała wślizgnąć się z powrotem pod ciepłą kołderkę i zdrzemnąć się z nadzieją, że gdy się obudzi, ale plany pokrzyżowała jej EDI.

- Shepard, panna Lawson i doktor T'Soni wysiadły w Centrum Informacji Bojowych. Przywołałam dla ciebie windę z powrotem na pierwszy poziom – poinformowała ją SI syntetycznym głosem.

Na ułamek sekundy zamarła. Świadomość, że to jednak się naprawdę wydarzyło, uderzyła w nią z siłą szarżującego kroganina. Nie zastanawiając się, dosłownie wystrzeliła z łóżka i chwilę później z impetem wpadła do windy, zatrzymując się dopiero na ścianie. Nie zdążyła nacisnąć żadnego guziku, a za nią rozległ się cichy syk i winda ruszyła w dół nieco szybciej niż zazwyczaj.

- Dzięki, EDI, czytasz mi w myślach – rzuciła bez zastanowienia. Zupełnie się nie przejmowała, że jest boso i załoga będzie miała okazję oglądać ją w jej łóżkowym stroju, na który tym razem składały się koszulka bez rękawów i sięgające kolan luźne spodenki. Po prostu musiała zobaczyć, co się działo na dole.

- Technicznie to nie jest możliwe, Shepard. Co innego gdybyś była maszyną…

- EDI, daruj sobie, to była tylko przenośnia – westchnęła, niecierpliwie stukając palcami o poręcz w ścianie.

Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi SI, mogła tylko zgadywać, że Joker próbuje jej wyjaśnić, o co właściwie chodziło. Tak czy inaczej miała teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Jak na przykład otwierające się drzwi windy. Wyskoczyła z niej gwałtownie i momentalnie wpadła na Garrusa, stojącego akurat przy wejściu. Turianin roześmiał się i przytrzymał ją, gdy się zachwiała. Podziękowała mu szybko i błyskawicznie spojrzała w kierunku, skąd dobiegały dźwięki szarpaniny, groźby Liary i trzaski rozładowywanej w przypływach złości biotyki. Nie była w ogóle zdziwiona, że każdy w pomieszczeniu – łącznie z towarzyszącą Garrusowi Tali – wpatrywał się w tę scenę z opadającą szczęką. Zaskakujące było jedynie, że Miranda była w stanie zapanować nad swoją złością i teraz prowadziła T'Soni z całkowitym opanowaniem, zupełnie nie przejmując się jej gwałtownymi protestami. Chwilę później obie zniknęły w luku powietrznym, a Garrus wreszcie pozwolił sobie na głośny śmiech, który do tej pory starał się tłumić.

- W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że Lawson będzie stać na coś takiego – rzucił wesoło.

- Wierz mi, nie tylko ty jesteś zdziwiony – odparła powoli, wciąż z niedowierzaniem spoglądając w stronę mostku. – Skąd właściwie się tu wzięliście? Coś się stało, że się oderwałeś od tych swoich kalibracji?

- EDI poinformowała Garrusa, że szykuje się jakaś awantura, a on przekazał mi – odpowiedziała jej Tali. – Biedna Liara, to musiało być bolesne – dodała po chwili. Jej głos był lekko zniekształcony przez hełm, ale wyraźnie było słychać troskę mieszającą się z rozbawieniem.

- Ja tam się cieszę, że nie doszło do rękoczynów. Już się zaczynałam bać, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to rozerwą pokład – przyznała szczerze.

- A właściwie to o co poszło? – zapytał podejrzliwie Garrus, zerkając na nią z psotnymi iskierkami w ptasich oczach. – Pokłóciły się o ciebie? Przyznaj, że Liara jest zazdrosna o Mirandę.

- Tak jakby o mnie – sprostowała niechętnie. – Miranda była wściekła, że Liara nie zatrzymała się, żeby mi pomóc, Liara ogólnie nie lubi Mirandy i wytknęła jej przynależność do Cerberusa i zarzuciła jej porwanie Oriany – wyjaśniła szybko. Tali pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem, a Garrus zagwizdał przez zęby. Alex zaś przełknęła ślinę, gdy w zasięgu wzroku pojawiła się znów Lawson. Musiałaby być niedorozwinięta, żeby nie zauważyć jej złości. – A za chwilę chyba znowu będzie trzeba urządzać mi pogrzeb. Możecie ją na chwilkę zatrzymać, żebym zdążyła się ewakuować? – poprosiła szybko, widząc, że Lawson zmierza dokładnie w jej kierunku.

- O nie, mowy nie ma, nie mam zamiaru się pakować w wasze kłótnie. Twoja dziewczyna, ty sobie z nią radź! - zawołał błyskawicznie Garrus. Chwycił Tali za ramię, machnął jej na pożegnanie i tyle go widziała.

Zaklęła pod nosem i cofnęła się do windy, desperacko naciskając guzik. Miranda musiała jednak zamienić w międzyczasie słówko z EDI, bo jak na złość drzwi nie chciały dać się otworzyć. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, gdy w końcu Lawson zatrzymała się tuż przed nią.

- Eee… cześć? – spróbowała, starając się wyglądać tak niewinnie, jak tylko się dało.

- Czy ty aby nie miałaś być w łóżku? – wycedziła Miranda powoli niemal mordując ją wzrokiem. Rozejrzała się nerwowo w poszukiwaniu ratunku, ale w pobliżu nie było nikogo. Nawet Kelly zdążyła zauważyć niebezpieczeństwo i ewakuować się na odpowiednią odległość.

- Być może? – Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Lawson pokręciła głową z niezadowoleniem. Uniosła niespodziewanie rękę, a Shepard odruchowo skuliła się, zasłaniając rękami głowę. – Tylko nie za włosy!

Miranda westchnęła ciężko z rezygnacją, ale Alex mogła przysiąc, że słyszała czyjś cichy śmiech. Nie zdążyła się jednak rozejrzeć, bo Lawson chwyciła ją za ramię i wepchnęła ją do windy, której drzwi stały już otworem. Oczywiście nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie pociągnęła ją gwałtownie, powodując, że Miranda wpadła prosto w jej ramiona. Objęła ją błyskawicznie i już chciała ją pocałować, ale brunetka zasłoniła jej usta dłonią.

- O ile pamiętam, nie byłaś grzeczna, więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego sądzisz, że zasługujesz na nagrodę – powiedziała spokojnie Miranda.

Shepard westchnęła ciężko i z rezygnacją ograniczyła się do przytulenia jej mocniej. Skoro tylko na tyle mogła sobie pozwolić, musiała to w pełni wykorzystać. Będzie musiała zwyczajnie uzbroić się w cierpliwość i poczekać, aż w końcu Miranda się nad nią zlituje. A wtedy nie będzie się ograniczała do czegokolwiek i na pewno nie wypuści jej z łóżka przez przynajmniej kilka godzin. Uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie na samą myśl…


End file.
